ToWriteLoveOnHerArms
by angeljoones
Summary: Decided to re-continue this! Oliver left Lilly when she was just fourteen, when he comes back two years later, whats changed?
1. Leaving

**To Write Love On Her Arms.**

Lilly sighed, she crossed her legs and began to sing along to the radio, her pretty voice hidden in the volume. Her best friend watched her curiously, he knew music was a safe place for her, and Pedro was her favourite. It hit him that she wouldn't see the Malibu skyline for several weeks, and he would be without her. Oliver leaned forward, knowing what she said would be written, and asks what she'd say if her story had an audience. She smiles, for the first time in over a week and says, "Tell them to look up, Tell them to remember the stars."

Oliver sighed heavily, knowing she wouldn't be sitting in his car, watching the sunset fade above the city skyline if he hadn't left her. She was fourteen, Lilly's dad had left them for another family. She never told him this of course, but he saw it all, he saw Lilly's tear streaked face at the window as he put the last of his bags in the car, he saw the fresh cuts on her arms everyday at school, he knew she'd turned to alcohol to forget the pain, so she could be carefree once again. What Lilly didn't realise was the more she drank, the more reasons she had to drink, and soon her life began to spiral out of control.

He still remembered the day he had to tell her, he was leaving. It was only 3 months since Lilly's father had left. I could tell by the look on her face, she knew I was going to give her bad news. She couldn't even look me in the eyes.

"Lilly, I'm moving away"

I could tell by the look on her face, that I had just crushed what was left of her world. The thought of leaving Lilly was unbearable, after all she had been through, I had to be there for her, I'd argued with my parents, but it was clear, there way no way I could stay in Malibu. I'd tried to put it off for as long as I could but I would be leaving soon, tomorrow morning to be exact.

"You.. you can't leave" she stuttered simply, it brought tears to my eyes. I was really going to miss her. I loved her.

"I'm sorry Lilly, I don't have a choice.. do you honestly think I want to leave you?!" she just looked at the ground. I knew she was mad that I was leaving, her and that she'd be on her own, but I don't think she realised I wouldn't be gone forever.

"I'm gonna miss you Ollie" she finally breaks down, tears rolling down her cheeks faster than I can wipe them away. I wrap her in a big hug, the first she'd had In a while, and we just stood there as the warm Malibu sun faded away. "I don't want to leave you" I whisper in her ear. "But you have to know this before I go" I continued, "Even if you can't see my face right in front of yours, or you can't feel me take your hand," I pull away from the hug to look at her face for what's almost the last time in two years, "Whenever you need me, I'll be, right here." I place my hand over her heart, and her hand covers mine. I smile at the memory.

_Authors Note: should I carry on with story or..? It's my first so it's pretty sucky LOL. Gutted. Review? :)_

A/N June 5th. Update will be in a few days, sorry for the wait P


	2. Preview

_This is only a preview, cause im still unsure wether i'll actually be able to continue this. Oh and support TWLOHA, because they're awesome, kay? this is dedicated to my beautiful little Jessica :) I love youu! 3_

* * *

It was her first day in rehab, and in all honesty Lilly had never been so scared in her life. She was alone, and broken, in a _strangestangestange_ place and she hated it. She wanted to be home; in his arms, his beautiful tanned muscular arms. Except Malibu wasn't her home for the next six weeks, and even then – he wouldn't be there anymore – he'd left her.

The memories of the previous day burned fresh in her mind and she hurt like hell. She wanted so badly just to drink and cut and die, and stop all the hurt that was eating away at her like a disease. But she knew that if she died, he'd never forgive himself, and she'd only end up hurting him again.

The day after he left her for the first time, she'd broken. He was her everything, her sunrise, her sunset, and her everything in between. She slowly became even more quiet and withdrawn; she started covering up her arms with long sleeves and started wearing jeans, even in the heat of the Malibu summers. Eventually she was like a ghost, walking the school halls with no one paying any mind to her at all. School was like a walk in the park compared to what waited for her when she got home, after her dad left, her mom broke in all the same ways Lilly did, a hundredfold, and so she turned to drink. It washed away the hurt, and everything else that left her so bitter, twisted and bruised. But nothing could ever take away the pain that ran through to her core. She started drinking more heavily, 'til she got so drunk that she beat a fourteen year old Lilly.


End file.
